Snowstorm
by PhoenixThunderBird
Summary: The single snowflake fell to the dry summer ground, a pristine sheet of ice swirling out around it. Her arms intertwine in his, her lips join his, and her snow falls between them. Elsa has come to terms with her powers, when she meets a rogue hunter, and as they start to fall for each other his deadly past is uncovered, pushing them towards a even deadlier future.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok. So, Chapter One. Enjoy. **

* * *

_The single snowflake fell to the dry summer ground, a pristine sheet of ice swirling out around it. Her arms intertwine in his, her lips join his, and her snow falls between them._

* * *

Elsa was fine. On the contrary, she was great. As great as you can be when you're ruling an entire kingdom which is terrified that you will plummet them into an internal winter again. She sighs leaning back onto her chair, rubbing her head, trying to focus. Pulling herself back forwards she stares blankly at the formal documents strewn infront of her.

_Royal Highness, Queen Elsa Of Arendelle,_

_I, on behalf of the Southern Isles, would like to apologise for the ruthless behaviour of my youngest son, Hans Westguard while visiting for your coronation. You are to be assured that he has been locked-upped, and his privileges revoked. I hope you and your sister are well._

_King Harold Of The Southern Isles._

Her blood runs cold at the mention of his name and she throws the letter across the room. Growling loudly she stands up and heads to her door. She reaches it and it flys open.

"Elsa!" The fiery redhead bounds in and crashes into her slightly shocked sister. "Oh. Hi there."

"Hello." Elsa smiles, picking herself off the ground.

"Anyway," Anna says impatiently "me and Kristoff are,"

"Kristoff and I." Elsa corrects.

"Yes. Kristoff and I are going to head up the mountain today, and since you have been working to the bone on the letters and the fancy balls, and the formal stuff, and I thought you could come with us. I mean it's ok if you don't want to, you know, get on top of stuff, or sleep, or eat or... Yeah."

Elsa giggled. "I would love to, as long I'm not intruding."

"No, Kristoff suggested it actually." She says beaming. "Let's go, Let's go!"

Elsa smiles as her sister bounces down the stairs. Turning around she walks to her wardrobe and opens it, studying the different dresses it has to offer. She chooses a light blue dress, braids her hair, and walks down the stairs, following her sister.

They had been traveling for about and hour and the summer sun was starting burn.

"Kristoff." Anna sighs.

"Yes?" Kristoff asks, steering Sven into the shade.

"How much longer? I seriously think I'm about to evaporate."

Both Elsa and Kristoff laugh.

"What?" She complains. "It's hot!" Sven bleats in agreement. "See! Sven agrees!"

The other two laugh again. Anna groans and slumps down in her seat. Kristoff swerves of the road and down a hill. Elsa and Anna lean forward in interest. The trees around them part and reveal a small stream surrounded by shady trees and lush green grass.

"Oh Kristoff it's perfect!" Annan squeals, giving him and quick kiss on the lips and bouncing off the sled and running into the stream. "It's even shady!" She laughs as she twirls around, sending water flying. Elsa laughs in her hands and Kristoff shakes his head, hopping off the sled to unsaddle Sven. Elsa picks up the picnic basket and lays it out on the ground.

"Anna!" She turns around.

"Lunch." Elsa summonds her sister over. Anna skips over and flops next to Kristoff. Elsa pulls out sandwiches, lemonade and some semi melted chocolate. Anna jumps on the lemonade, pouring herself a glass. She takes a drink and gags.

"It's hot." She pouts. "And what is in that?"

Elsa laughs. "It's has some alcohol, and let me fix that for you." Elsa leans over and taps the glass, cooling the drink. Anna beams and continues to drink it, now use to the alcohol.

Kristoff leans in and grabs a sandwich and the leftover of Anna's. Anna looks at Kristoff, then back at her plate.

"I mean it's crazy," She sings under her breath "we finish each other's sandwichs."

Kristoff looks confused while Elsa sighs. Anna shakes it off and grabs more food.

"Elsa."

"Yes Anna?"

"Pass the chocolate." Elsa raises and eyebrow, looking at Anna.

"You have chocolate in the corners of your mouth." Elsa states grabbing a piece. Anna blushes and wipes it on her sleeve. "Now?" Anna pleads.

"Fine." Elsa passes her a chocolate. Kristoff leans forward and wipes the remaining chocolate off her cheek. He is about to lean back when an arrow flys pass his head and lands where his hand was. Anna shrieks and falls back. Sven cries in alarm and they turn to see a pearl white wolf growling at them. Elsa looks up and sees a figure in the shadows. The figure comes forward into the light. It was a young man, about Kristoff's age, which dark brown, almost black hair and soft moss green eyes. Elsa recovers from the shock and stands up, regaining her regal posture.

"Is this your wolf?" She says gesturing to the magnificent creature.

"Yes." He whistles, "come Shikira." The wolf trots over and sits next to him.

"What do you want?" Elsa asks.

"You're in my land." The man says, scratching Shikira behind the ear.

"Excuse me?" Anna exclaims. "You can't just claim land! Do you know who you're talking to?" She starts to storm up to him when Kristoff holds her back.

"Woah there feisty pants." Kristoff says gently, pulling her back to the ground.

The man shrugs. "What? You some fancy noble?"

"No." Elsa says calmly.

"Really? What non-noble person wears fancy clothing? Hmm? Enlighten me."

Elsa stands tall. "The Queen." The man opens his mouth and closes it again.

"No."

"Yes, and the Princess." The man looks between them.

"And he is?" He points to Kristoff.

"Kristoff Bjorgman."

"And? Why is he here?"

Anna blushes a bit. "He is, er, per say, courting me."

"Oh."

"Who are you?" Elsa asks, clasping her hands together.

The man smiles and steps forward, "This, as you probably already know, is my faithful companion Shikira."

Elsa nods. "Yes."

"I, you majesty, am Nicholas Renard."

* * *

**Shikira is pronounced: Shi-ick-a-ra**

**Read and Review!**

**-GingerLiz-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This is the second instalment of 'Snowstorm'. Thank you for taking the time to read it, and a special thanks to those who followed it. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. :(**

* * *

**"Who are you?" Elsa asks, clasping her hands together.  
The man smiles and steps forward, "This, as you probably already know, is my faithful companion Shikira."  
Elsa nods. "Yes."  
"I, you majesty, am Nicholas Renard."**

* * *

Elsa smiles. But the smile soon turns into a frown.

"Nicholas,"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the forest?"

"Oh. I er, live here."

"Why?" Anna interrupts. Kristoff puts his hand on her shoulder, and whispers for her to calm down.

"I'm a hunter."

"Hmm." Elsa nods. "Why did you try and shoot my friend?" Nicholas nervously laughs, looking at Kristoff, who is too busy calming Anna down.

"I, um, was trying to shoot the reindeer-"

Kristoff whips around. "What?!" Nicholas ignores him.

"Well, when you live in the middle of a forest you get kind of hungry, and I saw him and I was about to shoot when, I saw you," his eyes linger on Elsa, he shakes his head, "you and your friends and got distracted."

Elsa fidgets nervously. "Nicholas, do you have a hunting licence?"

He turns pale, and gulps. "No."

"Then I assume you are aware that you are illegally poaching?"

"Yes."

"I also assume, you know what happens to poachers?"

"Jail." He starts to shake.

Elsa nods. "I will overlook the assault, as it was an accident, and because you are, presumably, coming with no struggle, I will see if I can reduce that jail sentence into a fine."

"Thank you, your highness."

"I'm just doing what I must. Sorry." Elsa smiles sympathetically and mentions to Nicholas to the sled prepared by Kristoff. Nicholas silently walks over and climbs in, looking at his hands. Elsa sits next to him and puts her hand on his, trying to reassure him. He looks at her and she quickly withdraws her hand and puts them in her lap. Anna sits opposite them smiling knowingly. They hear a whining and look down to see Shikira looking up at them. Nicholas whistles and she jumps up and lays at his feet. Kristoff urges Sven forward and they head down the mountain.

The sled travels through town.

'Who is that man?'

'What is a wolf doing here?!'

Elsa shakes off the comments and puts her head up regally. They make it to the castle gates and Elsa and Nichola dismount, followed by Shikira and leaving Anna and Kristoff behind. They walk into the throne room and are greeted by the council. The stop talking and look at the Queen and her companion. One of the council members steps forward. "My Queen," he says bowing. "What are you doing with a wanted man?"

Elsa stops dead. "Wanted man?"

The council member nods. "That man, Nicholas Renard, is wanted for poaching."

Elsa regains her stiff posture and nods, giving a side wards, to Nicholas. "How long?" Elsa asks.

"Pardon?" The council member crooks his head.

"How long," she repeats "How long will he be in jail?"

"About 2 years." The council man replies, and Elsa sighs in relief. "Until he is executed, of course."

Elsa gasps. "What?!"

"Let me explain. This criminal," he says with disgust, "has 1st degree poaching crimes charged against him."

Elsa, though saddened, stares at the man with a blank expression.

"The 5 stages of crime is as follows: 5th degree, is poaching a small amount of small animals, such as rabbits, or squirrels. 4th is killing a small amount of medium to large animals, such as deer, or geese. Thus it continues until 1st degree, which is killing an extremely high amount of large or protected animals, such as stag, swans or reindeer." The man nods and Nicholas looks down at the ground. The council man walks up to him and pulls his chin up to face him. "So, what do you have to say in defence?"

Nichola grits his teeth. "I killed those animals to survive. For 15 years! You don't think of the people with no food, do you?! You sit around large tables with plates upon plates for food handed to you!"

Before he can say another word the council men grab his arms and pull him towards the dungeon. "Not another word." They growl.

Elsa panics and runs after them. "No! Let him go!" The men ignore her as they pull along a defeated Nicholas. "Nicholas!"

Nicholas turns his head back as far as he can to look at Elsa. "Look after Shikira for me." Elsa nods and feels something wet prodding her hand. She looks down to she a sad pearl wolf. Elsa crumples to the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispers. Shikira lays down next to her and puts her head in her lap. "I'm sorry Nicholas."

* * *

**Ooh drama. **

_**-GingerLiz-**_


	3. Chapter 3 - dedicated to RJCA27

**Author's Note: As I said this chapter is dedicated to RJCA27. That is because they were the first person to review, and basically gave my the inspiration and determination to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before he can say another word the council men grab his arms and pull him towards the dungeon. "Not another word." They growl.  
Elsa panics and runs after them. "No! Let him go!" The men ignore her as they pull along a defeated Nicholas. "Nicholas!"  
Nicholas turns his head back as far as he can to look at Elsa. "Look after Shikira for me." Elsa nods and feels something wet prodding her hand. She looks down to see a sad pearl wolf. Elsa crumples to the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispers. Shikira lays down next to her and puts her head in her lap. "I'm sorry Nicholas."**

* * *

Anna and Kristoff find Elsa a few hours later, a sobbing crumpled mess on the floor, with Shikira's head on her lap. Anna crouches down beside her. "Elsa." She nudges her lightly. "Elsa, what's wrong? Where's Nicholas? Why is Shikira here?"

Elsa looks up at her. "He... He's in jail." Anna stifles a gasp. Behind her Kristoff crouches down and puts his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Why?" Anna asks.

"He 's a poacher." Anna nods sympathetically.

"They took him!" Elsa screamed "They're going to kill him!" Anna and Kristoff gasp. "And all because I took him to this stupid castle! He... He's going to die Anna, and all because of me. I, I don't know what to do." Fresh sobs escape her mouth.

"Come on Elsa." Anna says helping her sister up. "Let's go clean you up, get some chocolates, lay in bed. Hmmm?" Elsa nods. Anna gives Kristoff a kiss, whispers 'Sorry' and leds her sister to her room.

Elsa lays herself in bed, while Anna runs into the room, opening curtains, only to sprint out the room again. Elsa sighs as Anna runs back in holding boxes upon boxes of the finest chocolate. Anna lands next to her sister on the bed and opens one of the boxes, shoving at least 5 chocolates in her mouth. Elsa smiles and picks up a chocolate and delicately bites it. She was still full from the morning. Which, with the events of the last few hours, seemed like a lifetime ago. Elsa watched her younger sister stuff her face with the sweets and let her mind drift back to Nicholas. She needed to know what the council member didn't want to know. She needed to know why Nicholas was thrown in jail. She lay down and closed her eyes.

"Elsa?"

She opened her eyes a little and saw Anna staring at her. "Are you tired?" Anna asks, head tilting to the side. Elsa nodded. Anna thought for a moment. "Do you want me to go? Because if you want to sleep I can go." Elsa smiles and Anna takes that as a yes, and she frowns. "Oh, ok." Anna looks a bit rejected.

"You can go be with Kristoff for the day; stop worrying about me, besides he looks like he's missing you." Anna smiles, hugs her sister and skips out the door, leaving a completely awake Elsa.

Making sure no one is outside Elsa sneaks down the hall, to the dungeons. She makes her way down the tight stone spiral staircase to the prisons a dis greeted by two tough looking guards.

"Halt." The quard commands.

Elsa stand tall. "I am the Queen." The guards stand aside and Elsa walks in and finds Nicholas's cell. She takes the keys from the nearby rack, opens his door walks in, and closes it behind her. She takes a look at the cell an recognises it as the cell she was imprisoned in. Nicholas stands at the window, looking at the fjords. She walks towards him, her shoes slipping on the slight ice that remained from her pervious time here. She touches his arm and he spins around backing against the wall, body tense. His shoulders soften as he realises it's Elsa. Elsa sits down and mentions for him to do the same. "Sorry." Elsa whispers as Nicholas settled on the bench next to her.

"It's ok." He says reaching for her hand in reassurance. Elsa swallows.

"Nicholas?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? I mean I know there's more to you than just poaching." Elsa looks at him hopefully.

"You really what to hear it?" He ask hesitantly. Elsa nods, leaning forward. He sighs. "There were ten of us. My and my brothers and sisters. I was the eldest. We were the largest family in our town. It was a little settlement in the middle of the woods. One winter a sickness came to my village, it killed my parents and plenty other family's."

Elsa winced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was only 10. But that was when food because scarce. We lived on half a loaf of bread, and se vegetables a week and maybe if we were lucky some meat. That's when I started hunting. My father taught me how to use a bow and arrow when I was 6 and I managed to learn how to use his old sword. It started off with just rabbits, and peasants, but soon graduated to deer and oxen. I never really thought about my own safety. Just about my family and the rest of the town. One day, when I was about 17, I was out hunting, I had shot a deer and I was dragging it home when I found Shikira. She had been caught in one of my traps. Usually I just kill wolves that get caught, they are too injured, or I don't get a good enough picking for the day, so I need more. But she was, well, beautiful. She was looked so young, and so... innocent. I took her down and carried her in my arms, still dragging the deer behind me, until I got home."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad I listened to you."

Nicholas smiles back. "We became companions. Inseparable, and we stayed like that, hunting, gathering, surviving, until today. When I saw the reindeer,"

"Sven." Elsa corrects.

Nicholas chuckles. "I saw Sven. All I thought was food. I was about to shoot, when, well, I saw you."

Elsa blushes. Nicholas grinned. " I completely forgot about the arrow, and let go, missing Sven and almost shooting you friend. Say sorry to him for me by the way."

"I will."

"And now I'm here." He says looking at his hands.

"Do you regret not running away from us after you fired?"

Nicholas thought for a moment. He leaned in and gently placed his lips against Elsa's. Elsa recoils for a split second and quickly melts into the kiss. Nicholas breaks away and rests his forehead against Elsa's, both smiling.

"No."

* * *

**Oooooh Romance.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this late at night while I was half asleep and I had a creative stroke, so excuse the bad grammar/spelling etc.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Sorry about the huge wait, life got in the way. This chapter is once again dedicated to ****RJCA27, because, once again, you are pretty much they only reason I am still writing this. I tried to put more description in, see how it is. Anyway Read, and Enjoy.**

* * *

**"Do you regret not running away from us after you fired?"**

**Nicholas thought for a moment. He leaned in and gently placed his lips against Elsa's. Elsa recoils for a split second and quickly melts into the kiss. Nicholas breaks away and rests his forehead against Elsa's, both smiling.**

**"No."**

* * *

Elsa looks at Nicholas, his gentle moss eyes staring warmly at her. She smiles and leans in, erasing the gap between them, and connecting their lips in a sweet embrace. Warm, prancing fireworks explode, creeping down Elsa's skin and sending shivers down her spine. Nicholas caressed her back and moved his hands to her neck, deepening the kiss. A knock on the door separates them and reveals a rather worried guard. The guard's eyes widens when he sees Elsa sitting with Nicholas's arms around her. He storms in and rips Elsa away, giving Nicholas a punch to the stomach, sending him recoiling in pain. The guard shoves Elsa behind him. "It's ok my majesty." He says, making sure she stays behind him. "I'll protect you from this monster." He spits looking down at Nicholas. Elsa pushes the guard aside and rushes to Nicholas's side. "He is no monster." Elsa looks up at the guard and uniformed man scoffs. "He IS a monster. Only a monster would kill some of the most beautiful creatures on the planet, and I walked in on a monster with his arms wrapped around the Queen."

Elsa stands up. "If you actually bother to listen to him you'd find that he is no more a monster than you."

"No wonder you defend him." the guard leers "You, Ice Queen, are the biggest monster of all." Elsa buckles like she was shot, her eyes shinning with tears. She straightens up and levels her eyes to the guard's. "Get out. Get out of the castle, your badge has been stripped," she pulls off the man's royal badge, "you are relieved of your duty and if you set foot in this castle again you will join Nicholas. Leave." The man hurries out and Elsa sighs, her shoulders slumping unregally. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." Nicholas whispers "but you should go, the Queen kissing a prisoner is not good for publicity."

"You're probably right." Elsa sighs. "But I will get you out if here. The council can overrule me in someways, but now it's time to out my foot down."

He smiles. "I know you will. A kiss goodbye?"

Elsa leans in and captures his lips.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice echoes through the stone dungeon.

Elsa laughs. "She calls." Smiling she turns and exits the room to find a rather flustered Anna.

"Where have you been?!" She looks at the door behind her, peering through the small window to see a happily smiling Nicholas. "Oh." She turns back to Elsa's equally happy face. "Oh. Oooooh." She grins.

"You like him." She states.

Elsa blushes. "What? No..."

"You totally do! You're even blushing!"

"I... Er..."

Anna raises a eyebrow. "Come on, since you obviously lied about being tired, and Kristoff got a ice call, we are going to a cafe, and you can tell me all about him." Elsa sighs and follows her giddy sister.

Elsa and Annna sit at a small cafe looking out at the busy market street.

"Sooooo," Anna says leaning towards her sister. "Tell me."

"Fine. He's, cute." Elsa says, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her sister.

"And?" Anna persists.

"He's nice and a good-" She stops. She was going to say he was a good kisser but Anna would never drop it.

"What?!" Anna half screams.

"Nothing."

Anna puts two and two together. "You kissed him!" Anna shrieks.

"Anna," Elsa scolds "keep it down."

"Sorry." Anna looks at Elsa expectantly. "So did you? Was it good? Hot? Sexy? Was there tongue?"

Elsa sighs in defeat. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Kinda, and a little."

Anna squeals. "You're in love!"

Elsa's cheeks flooded with colour. "Yes? No? Maybe? Look I honestly don't know. I have never been in this situation before." She puts her hands in her head.

Anna sighs. "I am pretty sure you are falling in love at the very least."

Elsa looks up to see a small brown haired boy looking at her in awe.

"Mummy! It's the Queen!" He runs toward the smiling monarch.

A woman turns around behind him. "Joseph! Come back here!"

The child continues to run, stopping beside the sisters' table. "Do the magic!" He exclaims.

"Joseph! Don't you ever run off!' The woman scolds, she turns to Elsa, curtsying, "I am so sorry your majesty, I-"

Elsa cuts her off. "It's perfectly fine. He is a child after all." She turns to the boy. "Do you want to see the magic?" He nods. She spirals her hands in the air and a swirling stream of snow danced around the child's head. He laughs and trails the snow through his hands. As the snow settles on his shoulders he turns Elsa and bows. "Thank you your majesty."

"No problem." She smiles, ruffling his hair. He grabs his mothers hand and skips away next to her.

"We'll that was cute." Anna says stirring her drink. "You will make an excellent mother."

"Thank you. But that won't happen anytime soon will it?" Elsa replies dully.

"You sure?" Anna wiggles her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yes I'm-" Elsa begins. "Wait. No. Nicholas and I aren't starting a family together anytime soon."

"Any time soon? So you plan to?" Anna smirks.

"Yes! No!" Elsa fumbles for an explanation. "Let's just drop this subject." Elsa stands up, intending to head back to the castle. "Coming?"

Anna nods dropping a coin purse in the table and follows her sister, knowing better than to continue the conversation. Knowing better than to finish the conversation Anna nods, drops a coin purse on the table and follows her sister.

* * *

Nicholas sits on the cold stone bench staring out the tiny barred window. He sighs and looks solemnly at the fjords, longing to be out again, in the forest, where he could wander at will. He just hoped that his brothers picked up hunting where he left off; for the village's sake. He hears muffled voices outside his cell.

"He needs to be put on trial!"

"No trial needed! Just take him to the block!" It sounds like the council man who charged him.

"We are not monsters! We need to give a fair trial!' A kind, determind voice answers.

"We aren't. But he is."

"If we don't give him a trial we are!"

"Enough. He. Will. Die." A large thud and strangled scream follows. Nicholas scrambles to the door only to be push away by the council man, his ivory tailored top soaked with scarlet blood. He grabs Nicholas's collar and pushes him against the wall.

"Hello Charles." Nicholas spits at the man.

Charles presses his fist against Nicholas throat. "I will get my revenge. You will die. I will make sure of that."

Charles turns away dropping Nicholas on the hard floor. Nicholas watches him walk to the door.

He stands up. "You've tried before, what make you think you kill me this time?"

The man doesn't turn around. "The one thing you know you can't live without."

Nicholas stops breathing.

Charles smirks, facing his terrified face.

"Elsa."

* * *

**Little bit of drama there. Hope you enjoyed this. I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises. Still at a but of a writer's block. Any feed back is welcome, positive, ideas, or constructive criticism. **

**-GingerLiz- **


	5. Chapter 5 - dedicated to my reviewers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey long time no see. So, so, so, so sorry about the huge wait. Life and writers block got in the way. I will try to update sooner, but I am going oversea and might not be able to write much.**

** Anyway Enjoy. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Frozen, and that I never will. :( **

* * *

**"Hello Charles." Nicholas spits at the man.  
Charles presses his fist against Nicholas throat. "I will get my revenge. You will die. I will make sure of that."  
Charles turns away dropping Nicholas on the hard floor. Nicholas watches him walk to the door.  
He stands up. "You've tried before, what make you think you kill me this time?"  
The man doesn't turn around. "The one thing you know you can't live without."  
Nicholas stops breathing.  
Charles smirks, facing his terrified face.  
"Elsa."**

* * *

_I walked through the trees, clutching my bow, my free hand slowly stroked Shikira's pearl coat. A rustle behind me sent me spinning to face the potential prey. My bow and the wolf beside me poised to attack. A slim, beautiful woman with straight black hair and sharp brown eyes emerged, her long purple dress swept the ground and she held a basket full of rich foods in her hand._

_"Careful there handsome." She placed her basket on the ground and put her hands up._

_I lowered my bow and calmed Shikira. "I am careful." I said sheathing my bow and arrows and slowly I stepped towards her. "May I ask your name?"_

_"Anne."_

_"Nicholas." I took a slight bow. "So Anne, what is a beautiful woman doing out in the middle of the woods?"_

_She sighs. "I am traveling to a picnic."_

_"No carriage?"_

_She shook her head. "I prefer to walk."_

_"I should probably let you go." I step aside, clearing the path._

_Nodding, she begins to walk off, her hips swaying. She turns. "Fancy meeting here tonight? I would love to get to know you." I nod and she smiled. "Goodbye Nicholas. I will see you later."_

_I watch her walk off, noticing the diamond and gold band on her finger glinting in the sun._

* * *

Elsa has mixed feelings about mornings. She hates waking up. But she loves sunrises. And the one she's looking at right now can only be described as beautiful. It softens the room in its lavender and rose glow. Elsa sighs and turns away from the window. She makes it to the ornate rosewood vanity leaning against the wall. She tidys up her braid and touches up her makeup. She walks to the equally ornate wardrobe and eventually she decides to conjure up her famous ice dress, slips on her shoes walks out the door, nodding to the guard outside as she went. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

She knew what she was going to do today.

The council wouldn't know what hit them.

"Wake up you fucking scumbag!" Nicholas snapped up, defence at the ready. "Jumpy little bastard aren't you?" The guard laughs and throws a bowl of grey lumpy substance infront of him. Nicholas eyes off the lumpy 'porridge' shoved infront of him. "It's breakfast." With that the guard turns and leaves. Nicholas pulled himself off the bed and begins to eat the disgusting meal before him. The thin layer of ice that lay jagged on the floor makes his heart hurt. Elsa. She was in danger. He pushes the bowl away, repulsed by the gruel. Standing, he begins to pace the room. He needed to do something. For Elsa's sake.

"That bastard won't get away this time." Charles paced the room, running his hands through his brown hair and muttering to himself. The door opening sends him stumbling back in alarm.

"Relax Charles, it's just me." Elsa walks in, smiling warmly at the council man.

The man turns and gives a low bow. "Your highness."

Elsa shakes her head slightly and walks over to him. "Charles, I need to discuss something with you."

"Speak my Queen."

"It concerns Nicholas."

Hatred flashes in the man's eyes. "Yes?"

"I want him freed. He is no more a monster then I am."

Charles shakes his head. "Impossible. A criminal like that, must stay behind bars. The sentence is death for a reason."

"Have you heard his side of the story?"

"I don't need to, poaching is poaching. That is final."

Elsa was getting frustrated. "Not if they need to poach to stay alive."

Charles slams his hand on the desk beside him, making Elsa jump. "He was a wanted man for a reason!"

Elsa stands up straighter, looking down on him. "I am the Queen. I have more power than you, and it is time I used it."

Charles stands stiffly, walking menacingly towards Elsa. "The council can overthrow you. It's happened before."

Elsa freezes. "I'll give you a deal, Nichola will be a free man for a month, if he kills anything in that time he will go back to jail."

"Make it two, and he breaks _any _laws he will go to jail."

"And if he does he will get a fair trial, like every other prisoner."

The man grumbled. "Deal." He pulls out a piece of parchment and writes down the agreement. Elsa signs the bottom and he rolls it up. "The deal is done. I suggest you find this man and tell him the news."

Elsa smiles and walks out the door. Her job was done.

Nicholas returns to the sad looking window. The door behind him opens and he turns around, expecting 'lunch', instead find a beaming Elsa. He returns the smile. Elsa runs forward, pulling him into a huge hug. "I've done it!" She shrieks happily. "You can get out of this hell!"

Nichola hugs her tighter. "Really? How?"

Elsa pulls back, smiling like a fool. "I made a deal with The Council man, Charles." Nicholas freezes. Elsa doesn't realise his hesitation. "You know him?"

Nicholas nods, still stunned. "What," he couldn't bare being free if she wasn't. "What kind of deal?"

Elsa smile fades a bit. "You are a free man for 2 months. If you kill anything, or break any law, you go back to jail." Elsa cringes slightly, worried about his response.

Nicholas's smile returns. "Easy." He grabs Elsa's waist and swings her around, pulling her into a embrace. In the back of his mind he was convince that Charles would try something, he pushed it aside as Elsa led him out of the prison.

Nicholas walked beside Elsa, who kept her regal posture, as well as her dazzling grin, the whole time they where walking. "And here's your room." Elsa opens the door and Nicholas gasps slightly. The room is filled with natural greens and browns, and a huge window takes up most of one wall. His eyes fall on the bed, which is huge. A canopy frames the forest green bedspread, and at the end of the bed is Shikira curled up into a white snowy ball. Nicholas smiles and turns to Elsa. "Thank you but I-"

Elsa holds up her hand. "I know you want to be out in the forest but I can't risk you getting thrown in prison again, and Kristoff's room is down the hall, if you want to get know him."

He smiles. "Thank you."

Nicholas laughes and calls the sleeping pearl wolf. He head picks up and she bounds towards him like a puppy. He gives her a rub behind the ear and entwines his hand with Elsa's.

"They sound happy." Anna stands with Kristoff near Nicholas's door.

"They met each other yesterday."

Anna whacks his chest. "Stop being so reasonable."

He rolls his eyes. "Come on feisty pants, let's go take Sven for a ride."

Anna's eyes lit up and she runs down the hall. "Beat you there!"

Kristoff shakes his head. "One second, I'll just tell Elsa."

He knocks on the door and Elsa's head pops out. "Kristoff?" She nods to Nicholas, steps outside and closes the door behind her. "What is it?"

Kristoff swallows and rubs the back of his neck nervously; he wasn't just going to tell her where they were going. "Um... Elsa... I would like," he looks down at the ground and swallows hard. "I would like you blessing to marry Anna." Elsa looks at him. "I mean if that's ok, because she's funny and I have it all planned out and I lo-"

Elsa smiles. "Of course you can. You have my blessing."

Kristoff looks up. "Really?"

Elsa nods. His face breaks into a smile. "Thank you." He gives a slight bow and walks down the hall, the little box in his pocket suddenly extremely heavy.

Charles paces the room again. The Nicholas is too smart to get in trouble, so is the 'Queen'. He groans and sits down. His head snaps up as he gets an idea. If Nicholas won't find trouble. Trouble will find him.

Elsa walks back into the room smiling and Nicholas grabs her hand again, holding it protectively against his chest. He needs to protect her. Elsa is innocent. She knows nothing about Charles, nothing about his past.


End file.
